bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kugyō
Kugyō (苦行 kugyou; Jap Lit Translation, "Penance,"), also known by his Hankami moniker,'' the Defiler'', is a Hankami who's existence has been hidden away from all other Hankami for over a thousand years. When discovered by Sōsuke Aizen, he was offered a special token of unknown make and origin as well as the opportunity to help rid him of the other Hankami. In agreement, Kugyō joined the Sennin Butai group allied with Aizen in order to further his own goals and desires. He is the son of the Punisher and the Reaper, as well as half brother to the Dominator. Appearance: Kugyō protrays a young man in his mid 20's, having a body rivetted with muscular definition yet has a lithe and slightly effeminate appearance. With soft, smooth silver locks that grace his head and over his browline past down to his jawline, Kugyōretains a smooth, porcelian skin tone and complexion, with silver-blue eyes that mimic his father's genes. Standing at a height of around 5ft 10in, Kugyōisn't a physically intimidating person, but his aura speaks for his moods and interests all the same, which has rightfully earned his title as the Hankami, "The Defiler." His appearance seen most often is that of a long black trench coat, with long sleeves that cover a sleevleess black muscle shirt, with a pair of black slacks and thigh high heel boots. His special dual-style katana is often sheathed in an elaborate golden trimmed black scabbard that is held loosely by a dark blue strap that runs over his chest and shoulder in a diagonal format. Personality: Kugyō's personality is dark and sinister, but unlike that of his associate, Jinsoku, he paves the road he leaves in a knee deep river of blood and dark ambitions. Having plotted the downfall of his Hankami bretheren for over a millenia, Kugyō never once hesitated in using a person, corrupting them into an image he'd prefer over their own character and personality, twisting the words of another to stir up vile hated within the darkest corners of a person's hearts, all for the endgame result of him achieving his objectives. Soaked with untold power, Kugyō can often revel in a sadistic pleasure of watching the deaths of dozens to thousands of innocents while marveling at the things he can do over the petty struggles of those of far lesser strength compared to he. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Overwhelming Shinsei: Stemming from both the inheritance of the Punisher and the Reaper's bloodline of naturally chaotic, destructive and deadly powers, Kugyō has incredible Shinsei Power dwelling within himself. Capable of causing rivetting distortions within the spacial fabric around himself as well as the atmospheric air around himself, Kugyō is a formidable opponent by power scale alone, easily exceeding the average strength a Captain-class entity would possess. : Corruptive Shinsei Pressure: Kugyō possesses a Shinsei unlike any other Dark Shinsei user has ever had the power to achieve. With mere presence and exertion, Kugyō can corrupt the very essence of any form of creation around him, bending it to his will and sapping it of the control that others would have over it, making an incredibly dangerous nemesis against Hankami and the like who use Shinsei energy as a natural source of power. : Shinsei Construct Mastery: Though nearly every Dark Shinsei user has the ability to spawn semi-sentient or semi-conscious connected of "living" appendages, creatures and powers in open combat, Kugyō has taken this concept and soared beyond most Hankami's conception. Capable of sifting through the atmosphere's source of energy and then surge his own Shinsei into it, Kugyō is capable of "giving life" to intimately detailed, cunning, and powerful Shinsei constructs of his own liking, capable of laying waste to armies, standing toe to toe with Captain-class entities, and even give his own Dark Shinsei user bretheren a run for their lives. Incredible Swordsmanship: Being on par with many of his associates' sword fighting prowess, Kugyō is an incredible versatile fighter when using his blade against his various and differentiated opponents. Capable of inserting his considerable strength in sync with his Shinsei energy and innate speed, Kugyō has found he's a powerful combatant on the battlefield with sword in hand, earning his place as a worthy successor to both his father and mother's names in infamy. Haya Master: Being a profound practitioner of the High-Speed Movement arts known as Haya, Kugyō is an incredibly swift and fast opponent, capable of outrunning some of the most renowned Sonido and Flash Step Masters while moving at high speeded bursts, leaving intact afterimages and clones, as well as travel far distances effortlessly. Hand-to-Hand Martial Master: Having spent centuries perfecting his hand-to-hand, foot-to-foot fighting capabilities to near perfection, Kugyō can easily stand to to toe with the legends that are his kindred Hankami, moving with enough grace and versatility as well as excellent reaction timing speed and reflexes to predict incoming attacks and opponent styles than most can achieve. : Substantial Physical Strength & Resilience: Having built up his physical aptitude to near perfection as a Hankami, Kugyō can easily cause awe-shocking techniques and powerful employed attacks against his foes with incredible ease and fluency. While not Immortal to death by battle, Kugyō is an incredible resilient creature, capable of surviving punishing blows and substantial injuries of his foes against him. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Mysterious Orb: Kugyō was granted the one trinket of personal request by Sōsuke Aizen: the knowledge to create an omnipotent object for which he can store his essence within it. Unlike Sōsuke's or Kisuke's, it is streamed and imbued with Kugyō's Shinsei Spiritual Pressure as well as a form of his own Life Force, ensuring a part of himself would always live on in the event of his death or destruction. ' Kidō-Motorbike': A form of transportation Kugyō crafted for himself after the common and infamous designs widely used in street gangs and the Guardian himself within Tendan Dākusaido, Kugyō merely pumps his own vast amount of Shinsei energy into vehicle and allows him unparalleled form of swift transportation. Capable of moving across distances, whether on level or rough surfaces or even in the air, Kugyō can make his motorbike respond in a versatile array of maneuvers that seem almost inhuman. Sennin Butai Communicator: A personalized communicator that allows Kugyō to keep in contact with either of his "Fragments" or members of the Sennin Butai themselves. It is accustomed into the shape of a peanut shaped reciever that fixates into the auditory canal of the ear, much like how an earplug is fastened into one's ear. Sennin Butai Cloak: A black cloak that completely enraptures the body, Kugyō uses the natural "Void" properties in which makes himself passively undetectable by normal means. The only means of detecting him is higher class forms of Spiritual Pressure, such as those Transcended among their particular Species or using an ancient form of Spirit Energy (i.e., Shinsei or Philosophy ...). It is also damage absorbant as well as easy to manipulate its shape and form to Kugyō's will. The Fragments: The Fragments are what Kugyō gave voice to literal parts of his own being that he forcefully split and gave form to, utilizing his own vast Shinsei energy to do so. This allows Kugyō to not only have two subordinates and colleagues of like-mindedness, but to also feel and experience things from different perspectives as he is linked to them as they are to him. While he is the predominant one of the trio, Kugyō acknowledges the ideas and personalities as being separate and unique from himself, despite them being manfiestations of his own being. Senmitsuya, The Blasphemer Senmitsuya (千三屋, senmitsuya; Jap Lit Translation, "Great Liar,") is one of the two Fragments formed by Kugyō's being, said to possess his sly wit and cunning. Capable of making diabolical strategies and underhanded tactics to his advantage, Kugyō often entrusts him to do the more "Behind-the-Scenes" maneuvers of the two Fragments within his possession. Daikonran, The Turmoiler Daikonran (大混乱, daikonran; Jap Lit Translation, "Chaos,") is one of the two Fragments formed by Kugō's being, said to possess his ferocity and bloodthirst. Responsible for his ruthless and unforgiving mindset, Kugyō often enjoys seeing Daikonran pummel his enemies as well as outmaneuver and cause his enemies to boil into unintentional rages against him. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):